swordwithsaucefandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
The weapons in Sword With Sauce are the main tools used by the player to kill Enemies, or by enemies to kill the Player. There are currently 6 main weapons to be selected in the Gadgets menu. To select a weapon, the player must click in the middle of the gadgets menu, and choose the weapon they would like to start with. Sword The sword is the default weapon for the player, and the most commonly used weapon by enemies. The sword can kill in one hit, block hits from enemy swordsman, block (but not deflect) bullets from a normal gun, and be thrown like a javelin to impale and instantly kill enemies. One swing or throw from the sword can break windows. The sword can block an endless amount of bullets, unless they are coming from multiple directions. Machine Gun The machine gun is the second-most used weapon by enemies, and the second weapon selectable in the Gadgets menu. It fires automatically and holds 30 bullets (60 with the Machine Gun Ammo gadget). The bullets kill the player in 4-5 shots, and kill enemies in one headshot, or 2-3 bodyshots. The machine gun can be thrown to temporarily stun enemies or break windows. The bullets travel perfectly straight, and will fly forward indefinitely until hitting a surface or an entity. The bullets break windows in one hit and will not penetrate through enemies like the shotgun. Shield The shield is a white curved, round shield that can block sword attacks, deflect machine gun bullets or shotgun pellets back at enemies to kill them, or be thrown like a frisbee to knock out enemies in one hit, and/or bounce off walls to come back to the player or kill another enemy. If the shield hits and enemy perfectly straight while the player is close enough to the enemy, the shield will bounce off the enemy and possibly fly right back into the player's hands. The shield can be used to bash enemies and knock them out, or be held up to the player's face with the right mouse button to block/deflect attacks. The shield can only bounce off up to 3 surfaces before falling to the ground and can only fly a certain distance before falling. The shield is never used by enemies and is the third selectable weapon in the gadgets menu. Shotgun The shotgun is the most rarely used weapon by enemies. It is the fourth main weapon in the game. It fires a short-range buckshot that has a high spread and deals massive damage to close enemies. It carries 6 shots and can kill multiple enemies in one blast. Like the machine gun, it can be thrown to stun enemies or break windows. Bow The bow is the fifth weapon in the game, and the fourth available to be equipped in the Gadgets menu. It is a brown longbow that fires arrows at an arc that kill in one headshot or 2 body shots. It is never used by enemies and cannot be used without the Quiver gadget equipped. It carries 30 arrows. Unlike the other weapons, the bow CANNOT be thrown to break windows. However, throwing the bow will still stun enemies. These arrows can be picked up and reused even if they hit an enemy. In fact, if the first shot doesn't kill an enemy, you can pluck the arrow right out of them while they are still alive! Note: arrows CAN NOT BE FIRED THROUGH WINDOWS, EVEN BROKEN ONES. Sniper The sniper is the sixth weapon in the game, and also the sixth to be equiped in the gadgets menu. It is the only hitscan weapon in the game, meaning the bullets have no travel time, and hit the targets instantly. While aiming with the sniper, hitting 'q' will zoom out, and hitting 'e' will zoom in. The sniper holds 6 rounds in a magazine. It is used by enemies uncommonly. In normal mode, snipers do not one-shot you, and do not fire fast enough to kill you alone, however it will still leave you weakened, and easy to take out. (Image required)